The Charming Wave
by PrincessTsuna
Summary: Atalanta, the twin sister of Percy Jackson discovered the Greek world at the age of four. Slowly growing up, she captured the attention of a few powerful people. First time writer here. Please at least give me a chance and read Ch.2 also. Triple sorry for my bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Three women stared at a murky screen featuring baby twins sleeping in a cradle. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully while the girl was positioned protectively in front of her brother with a pure white etheral aura surrounding her.

"This should not have happened." One of them muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"We can't see her fate at all, it's like she was protected by HIM."Grumbled another.

The last smiled," Having captured such a powerful being's attention, she must be destined for great things."

DOWN ON EARTH

Sally Jackson smiled tiredly at the nurse who assisted her birthing. The nurse, holding two babies in her arms, told her cheerfully,"You have a pair of healthy twins."

"May I hold them, please?" the Sally hopefully asked.

"Certainly!"The nurse replied and handed them to her.

She smiled lovingly at the wailing male child, proclaiming," I will name you, my dear boy, Perseus, after the hero with happy ending." She turned her gaze to the slumbering female child and said tenderly,"And you, my dear girl, Atalanta, with the hope of you going through your challenges with bravery and having a happy love life."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Atalanta wasn't sure if she should be surprised that she is not as bubbly and cheerful like the other children. Insted of going outside to play after prep school, she opted to stay at home or go to the library to read books that should be too advanced for children her age and those with , by accident, she found a book on greek mythology. Being the curious child she was, she flipped open the book and was quickly absorbed into it. Strangely, whenever she is reading books, her ADHD lessened to a degree that she can read books without getting overly restless. After a few minutes into the book, she discovered that the heroes her mother taught her and her brother about via bedtime stories have special powers, like the ability to control the sea, etc. Out of simple curiousity, she summoned her will and tried to manipulate the jug of water on the table by the end of the hall. Surprisingly, the water bent to her will, twisting into different shapes. Smiling grimly, she decided that she must be a demigod daughter of Poseidon, the God of the Seas.

Once returning home from the library, she wandered up her shared room with percy and tried using her powers once more, drawing the water droplets from the glass window in her room to her. Increasing the amount of water bit by bit, she was able to pull about half a cup of water to herself before collapsing due to exhausion. She was interrupted suddenly by the sound of her door opening.

"Sis, what awe you doing?" Her curious twin brother asked.

"Nothing." Sighed Atalanta. She loved her older twin (by two minutes), but Percy can't really keep secrets from their mother. To become stronger to protect her brother from the cruel reality of monsters, she'll have to train in secret from her mother. If her mother caught wind of what she was doing, she will definetly stop her in fear of her baby girl getting so begin her secret training.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**So, thank you for the one review I've got, and please give me a chance for any mistakes, cuz this is my first story. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I won't be writing Fanfics.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye

It was a stormy day. Through the strong wind and heavy rain, only silhouettes of a monstrous shape chasing a girl across the dark and dirty alleys could be seen.

While running frenziedly, the six year old Atlanta could only pray to the gods and wish that her skills aquired from the last ten months could save her. She can only wonder why a cyclops of all things was chasing her. Aren't cyclops loyal to her father? Just when her mind started to wander to other places, the cyclops spoke.

"Strong-scented demigod! Stand still and let me eat you"

Stand still? nu-u. Dispite the situation, Atalanta sweat dropped. Does the cyclops think she is stupid? Then, slowly, the first part of what the demi-god hungry monster said caught up to her. Strong-scented? Does that mean she smell? Her pondering was cut short when she spied her stash of hard-earned celestial bronze weapons. Gracefully picking up a dagger, she twirled around stabbed the monster straight into its chest with careful aim. Her hard work was rewarded with a shower of golden dust.

Sighing, she turned around only to trip into a beautifully sharp celestial bronze spear. She picked it up curiously and shrugged while putting it in the waistband of her jeans.

Turning around to start the trip back home, what the monster said came back into her mind. The monsters track half-bloods with their scent? She assumed that those powerfuler will smell much more strongly.

Her thoughts immediately went to the powerless Percy who knew nothing about his heritage. But then, Percy has never been attacked, her brows furrowing while she thought of the reason why only she has been bombarded with monsters. Then it clicked. Demi-gods with more knowledge of the Greek world will give out a stronger scent. She slammed her fist against her palm, finally realizing the truth.

Reaching her house porch, Atalanta opened the door, walked in and called out,

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Brat, get off the carpet. You're getting it all wet with your disgusting soggy body. " Her stepfather, Samson grunted out, eyeing her displeasingly.

She scowled once she reached Percy's and her room. Now she found out the reason monsters find her, she suspected that her mother knew and married this trash to protect her and her twin after Percy accidentally strangled a snake three months ago. He was nice to the family at first, but after a few months, he started hitting the younger twin after he lost a poker match.

He was going to hurt Percy at first, but he reconsidered after the youngest bargained with him and relented after she promised not to tell her mother or call the police about it. He agreed to her terms of not touching Sally or Percy if she let him take out his anger on her.

" 'Lan, youw'e back!" Percy excitedly said, looking up from his place on the floor.

Looking, at her dear older twin, she felt a strong sense of protectiveness. She didn't want to destroy the innocence that he still has. If staying beside him means endangering him, she rather watch over him from afar.

"Perce, do you like Samson?" She looked Percy in the eye and said seriously. She has been thinking about the matter for a while. maybe if she went away, Percy won't have to need the bastard to protect him.

"Actually..." Percy looked away, closing his eyes. His forehead creased into a frown, which normally an innocent six year old should not know how to do. "He always calls me names and..." He bit his lip, looking uncertain.

"And..?" Atalanta prompts.

"He hits me sometimes when you awe not hewe." He whispers. She even has to strain to hear what he was saying. When she finally caught what he was trying to tell her, her eyes widened and a murderous aura leaked out.

"He WHAT? He dared to do that even after our pact?" She angrily whispers,"He is going to PAY!"

"Stop, sis!" Percy begged worriedly,"Don't do anything to him! Mom will be heartbroken."

"Sorry Perce." Atalanta sadly smiled and hugged him,"I'm going out for a while."

"Just don't do anything rash, OK?" He said slightly relived that his older twin didn't destroy anything in anger and slightly scared of what she will do. He hoped the walk will clear her head but he didn't understand why she needed to say sorry and why she looked so sad. She even hugged him, and she rarely did it.

Disappointed but glad that he didn't get the meaning behind her words Atalanta went out to the living room.

"Samson." Making her voice low enough so Percy won't overhear, she stood defiantly in front of her stepfather.

"What, brat?" He gazed at her warily, not liking her angry aura at all.

"Listen here, Samson. I know I'm only a child, but you hurt my Percy even after what I warned you about. And now you are going to pay for that." Lifting her previously hanging head, she looked at him with a scarily unemotional face.

"W-what are you talking about?" He felt a flash of fear, but reminded himself that it was only a child standing in front of him.

"Its now or never." She sighed, muttering. Atalanta raised her hand and concentrated on the anger pooling in her gut. A wave of water crashed into Samson, instantly making him unconscious. She dragged him outside to the porch and into the car. Blinking, tears came to her eyes rolled down her cheeks. Looking back at the house, she gripped the strap of her bag tightly and whispered softly.

"I guess this is time for goodbye." She started towards the car and never looked back again.

* * *

Waking on the day after, Percy looked around the room in confusion. Atalanta normally came back before they slept, and even when she was really frustrated and angry, she would come back to sleep. But today, the bed was the same as last night and untouched. And adding to the strange things happening, Samson never came back yesterday either. Percy went out to the living room and saw his mother silently crying.

"Mom! What happened? Did 'Lan get into some kind of trouble?" he rushed over and asked his mother worriedly. Sally looked up, wiped her eyes and pointed to the newspaper on the table wordlessly. Percy picked up the newspaper curiously and his vibrant green eyes widened and turned shocked. Tears started running down his face.

"Why must it be them?" He yelled out hurt, tears streaming down his cheeks from sorrowful eyes.

* * *

Once vibrant green eyes turned dull ever since that day. The same house lost its laughter and joy. and unknowingly, the same article that caused all the pain and sorrow laid forgotten on a bench in the park. The headlines said: MAN AND DAUGHTER KILLED IN FIRE CAUSED BY UNKNOWN REASON.


	3. Chapter 3: New Teammates

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan except the OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Teammates

A shadow flitted across the wall in front of a sleepy hellhound. It jolted wild awake at the sudden scare, and blinked twice. After a few moments, it quietly slouched back from it's alert state to it's relaxed state brushing off the scene it just saw as it's imagination. Wandering a few steps, it froze, face adopting a surprised look and collapsed to the floor. A bronze gleam from a large sword held in a slim hand illuminated a pair of lush green eyes and messy black hair of the owner.

"Another one gone." The girl gave a sigh of relief as she sheathed the sword back into her belt. " I might not survive the next hellhound, unlike this one which is drowsy." Her eyes sharpened with determination, " I'll need more training to defeat the monsters and protect him."

One year has passed since Atalanta Jackson has faked her death. She is now seven years old along with her brother. Percy's aura was slowly getting stronger. It has become more and more difficult to protect him now.

"Then why don't you come with me and train to your heart's desire with more technology and help, Atalanta?" A voice came from her right and a man appeared out of the shadows.

"Who are you? And how do you even know my name?" Taking a defensive stance quickly, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the stranger.

"Feisty. How 'bout we take this to a more comfortable place to talk, eh? You look much too weary to even stand up now." He smiled good-naturally and started walking closer to her.

"Don't come closer or I'll attack you!" She yelped, backing further away from him until her back touched the wall. The more he walked closer, the more despaired she felt. Even she herself can hear how pathetic her threat was. Comparing the two's physical state or even their aura, it was clear how overwhelmingly superior he is to her.

Finally covering the distance they had, he put a hand on her shoulder and stared warmly into her frightened eyes. A flash, and the ally became empty and silent again.

* * *

Blinking her eyes blearily once she came into consciousness, she stretched lazily. She sat up abruptly, rolled to the floor and crouched down. Realizing that she was in an unfamiliar territory, she gazed around warily.

"I see you're still as sharp as ever, my dear Atalanta." The very same man that she saw before she lost unconsciousness was standing right in front of her, drawling out his words casually.

"Wha-!" A look of surprise flitted across her face before anger took over. "How dare you kidnap me!" She all but snarled out, taking out her dagger.

"Calm down." He chuckled, amusement dancing across his eyes. "I am giving you a final chance to train under me and join my little group of warriors so you guys can protect your dear twin better."

"A group of warriors...?" Widening her eyes slowly and lowering her dagger, she questioned."...and they will protect my brother also?"

"Ah. It seems I forgot to tell you this tidbit of key information before I abduc-, no, took you here." he replied eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So you just decide to tell me this only after you forcefully kidnapped me here?" Shaking her head in disbelieve, she sighed and demanded, "You said something about protecting my brother...? Tell me the details."

"Before that, I would like you to meet my band of little fighters." He suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "My name is Zack, by the way, for your information."

"No don't-" She tried to escape once she realized what he was going to do but failed miserably. With a flash of golden light, they arrived in front of four children, all around 8 to 12 years old. Stumbling a bit after the landing, Atalanta steadied herself right in front of a pair of identical twin boys.

"Nice to meet you, Atalanta!" Smiling brightly at her, one of the the boys who looked to be around her age and greeted her cheerfully.

"..." The boy's double stared of to the side, coldly ignored her.

"We've been expecting you." The tallest boy stated, eyeing her carefully.

"Sorry, the boys doesn't know their manners." The remaining one said with a apologetic tone, "Let me introduce ourselves. The cheerful twin is Fujiwara Akio." Said boy waved energetically at her. "His carbon copy is Tatsuya." Turning his head to the tallest boy among them, he introduced, "He is Alexander Hunter. And finally, I'm Basil Lebeau." He finished smiling, nodding to her.

"Are the twins Japanese, Alexander Greek, and you, French?" She perked up excitedly.

"Are our names that obvious?" He chuckled sheepishly.

"OK. As much as I am overjoyed that you guys get along, enough chitchat." Zack broke in their conversation.

Atalanta widened her eyes. In the midst of the excitement in finding people with cool names, she forgot her real purpose of even letting that guy take her without resistance. She took a step back and looked at the boys with narrowed eyes in a new light.

"So, you are the ones that will train with me and help me protect Percy?" She prompted carefully.

"Who's Percy?" Akio questioned, tilting his head to the side, "We only know that we will be getting a new member today."

"Why, you-" Turning to face Zack, she looked at him with betrayed eyes and hissed, "You said they would help me protect my twin!"

The aloof boy perked up upon hearing that and turned around silently. The other boys stared at the girl with interest. The only adult in the room looked a little alarmed.

"No, its just that I haven't told them about our deal yet. Anyways, come with me and we'll talk about the deal with more detail." The one being questioned stated seriously with a sudden change in personality and started walking towards a door in the back of the room without another word. The girl looked at him with suspicion but followed regardless.

When the door finally closed behind the duo, the people left in the room started to converse casually. The Greek leaned against the white walls, closing his lilac eyes and smirked. The French shifted his azure eyes to the high ceiling and smiled.

"That girl is interesting." He said looking out of the corner of his eyes at the twins.

"Yeah! I didn't know she have a twin! I hope she'll join us soon." The buoyant Japanese exclaimed.

His doppelganger crossed his arm and copied the tallest. He appeared indifferent but his mind is actually in turmoil. He looked towards the door and his twin noticed.

"I wonder when are they coming back..." Basil stared at the door curiously and muttered.

* * *

"So, whats the deal and how come you want me to join your little merry band?" She scoffed, "It's apparent that they are very skilled looking at their build even if they are young. I can't compare. Besides, I'm a girl. Who would want to have a wimpy girl intrude in their circle?"

"Don't underestimate yourself." He warned, "Or one day you will regret it." He sighed and whispered something in her ear. Sea green eyes widened immediately but harden determinedly afterwards.

"I accept your conditions." She sighed, "This is probably for the best."

"Then welcome to the team." The older man smiled ardently at her. They walked out and the boys lined up neatly in front of her.

"Welcome to the team." They stretched out a hand and chorused, each smiling with their own way at her.

* * *

 **Fujiwara: 藤原**

 **Akio: 秋夫**

 **Tatsuya: 竜也**

 **I'm sorry if I'm a bit late updating. I was thinking of the names. Please leave a review if you have any ideas on how the boys should look (except the eyes). Thanks!**

 **P.S. This story line might go a little bit slow.**


End file.
